


chain of flowers

by worrying



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: 1980s, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, San Junipero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: Yorkie can’t believe she ever ran away from this.





	

**1987**

 

The neon Tucker’s sign is bright and blinking and Yorkie’s on her second drink of the night.

Kelly, dressed all out in purples and pinks and blacks, shakes the hair out of her face, her jewelry clanking with the motion. Sometimes Yorkie can’t really believe they’re here, together, _forever,_ thinks that maybe she’ll blink and it’ll all be gone. But it hasn’t happened, a miracle that makes her head spin when she really thinks about it. So she takes a sip, watching the way Kelly’s body moves along with the song playing over the speakers.

“Remember the first night we _met_ ,” Kelly says, leaning into Yorkie’s body. She’s warm, the studs on her jackets tickling Yorkie’s skin. “I can’t believe Wes is the one who made all this happen. Imagine if he wasn’t an annoying _fuck_.”

Yorkie laughs at that, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. The music vibrates in her chest, and from her seated position on the bar stool she sways a little to the beat. “Remember when I ran away when we were dancing? Well— _you_ were?”

“Do _I,_ ” Kelly starts, setting her light blue glass down. She always finds a new drink to get every night, different colors, different types of alcohol. It’s impressive, really. “I thought I’d never see you again. But then I did, so it’s okay.”

And Kelly smiles the kind of smile that would make any person melt. She looks at you like you’re the only important one in the room, eyes lit up and crinkled, nose scrunched up with the intensity of her white smile. Yorkie unconsciously moves her hand to rest over Kelly’s, moves in to give her a chaste kiss.

It’s times like these where Yorkie is taken aback for a few seconds. She’s out in public, kissing the woman she loves and in turn tasting the fruitiness of her drink, not giving a _shit_ about what anyone thinks, and it feels _good_.

She feels _free_.

The song blends into a new one and Kelly’s face changes, once soft with her smile now twisted into a mixture of excited and recognition.

“This _song,_ ” She says, pulling Yorkie in by her hand, “We have to go out and dance.”

Yorkie still feels that small bit of hesitance, but when Kelly’s looking at her like that, tugging her hand and already moving her body to the song—how could she resist?

She’s barely finishing her “okay” when Kelly’s pulling her out of her seat and into the sea of bodies. It’s crowded and stuffy and there’s a bunch of stray elbows but then Kelly turns back, smiling one of the _big Yorkie smiles_ and all is forgotten.

 

_There’s little things you hide_

_And little things that you show_

_Sometimes you think you’re gonna get it_

_But you don’t and that’s just the way it goes_

The thing about dancing is that Yorkie doesn’t know _how_ to. All she does is copy every single one of Kelly’s movements and hopes for the best.

Kelly’s moving her hips and her arms and twisting to the beat and Yorkie does the same, small bursts of laughter bubbling out of her mouth. She doesn’t recognize the song all that much, but Kelly’s mouthing all the words and breathing out the rhythm. “ _Just look in my eyes, I’ve waited so long, baby,”_

Then Kelly’s hands are on Yorkie’s waist, pulling her in. Their noses bump together softly, lips close but not touching. They’re still moving to the song, and Yorkie feels a pleasant tingle in her spine when she can feel the way they’re breathing into one another.

Yorkie can’t believe she ever ran away from this.


End file.
